It is desirable in the setting of vehicle transportation equipment to provide the ability for a pickup truck to carry all-terrain vehicles, lawn and garden tractors or other heavy power equipment in the back of a pickup truck. It has been well known to use ramps to attach to the tailgate to facilitate loading and unloading of objects into the bed of the pickup truck.
One example of prior art ramp systems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,170 issued to Noble et al.
One problem with such ramp systems is their limited versatility.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for loading heavy object into a pickup truck.